Introducing the Lords of Cybertron
by Gatekat
Summary: Bayverse. Jazz/Optimus.  With the war long over with, Optimus Prime introduces the mechs that will lead the empire after he and Jazz step down.


**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat  
**Pairing**: Jazz/Optimus Prime  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Codes**: Slash, Mechpreg mentions, Future-Fic  
**Summary**: With the war long over with, Optimus Prime introduces the mechs that will lead the empire after he and Jazz step down.  
**Notes**: A potential (far) future in the Claiming The Dark Singer/Calming Fire universe (which will start being posted soon). Set 300+ vorns after the war ends.  
This weirdness began its life as Jazz/Megatron for (community .livejournal .com/tf_rare_pairing/234375 .html), became a not-rare pairing (Jazz/Optimus/Megatron) and half-essay on a new government form, was put on pause while I thought. Then I saw February 5, 2011 - WotD: Abscond and began to write. _That_ one went cockeyed too, and about halfway through the two stories ended up merged and back in rare-pairing land.

* * *

****

Introducing the Lords of Cybertron

* * *

Jazz curled with a contentedly purring engine in Optimus Prime's lap, his shoulder pressed against the warrior-Prime's windshield. Their EM fields were as tangled together as their limbs and mouths. Neither cared that they were the center of attention of the three newly upgraded mechs they had been central in raising, though Optimus raised an optic ridge when he noticed.

~You'd think they'd be accustomed to us by now,~ Optimus chucked to his bonded and Lord High Protector.

~You'd think they'd be paying attention to each other,~ Jazz purred in reply. ~But we should probably do the formal introductions before we all get distracted.~

~As long as you don't cool down,~ Optimus rumbled his engine deeply, causing his bonded to shiver.

~Never,~ Jazz nearly whimpered out loud as he forced himself to part from his lover and join the four giants as they walked to the balcony overlooking nearly the entire Cybertronian population. Today was far too important to miss for anyone with the time and means to return to Cybertron.

Today the universe would be formally introduced to the leaders and government that had been under construction since before the end of the war. A design intended to prevent a repeat of the conditions that had sparked the civil war.

The gathering hushed at the first sight of the leader that had brought them though that long, dark time.

"My fellow Cybertronians," Optimus Prime's deep baritone reached even the furthest mech without difficulty, transmitted by the air, comm and broadcast to the farthest reaches of the empire by Blaster and his crew. "This is the orn we have all waited for. The next rulers of Cybertron have their final upgrades and are prepared to take their place as I step down with my Lord High Protector. It is my great pleasure to introduce them.

From behind the current rulers, a bright orange, red and maroon mech, nearly as tall as Optimus, stepped forward with the pride of his future title and the self-assured swagger of Jazz's early-war vorns.

"Welcome Rodimus, the next Lord Prime and Conduit of Primus. The first since Alpha to be kindled from a mech and not the Allspark. He is gifted with the healing spark as I am."

A huge cheer rose up, a mixture of his designation and general noise of approval as the young mech waved to them, grinning widely.

Jazz's optics briefly landed on the mech's carrier, a pre-programmed warrior of silver, these orns sporting blue and back highlights.

Sideswipe ducked his helm slightly, keenly aware of the attention of the Lord High Protector despite the visor that concealed feral green optics. That the next Prime was of his brief affair with Optimus and not from the bonded couple was both a source of pride and great shame for him. Not that any but the four of them and Ratchet knew. Not that Jazz had ever punished the warrior for having what by all rights should have been his. It was to be a well-kept secret until after Sideswipe faded by the warrior's own request. He knew down to his spark that he was not fit to raise a Prime and even now Cybertron was not prepared for a Prime to come out of a pre-programmed warrior still widely considered to be an insane berserker.

"It will be his duty to bring new sparks into the world, see each and every one to Primus and care for their emotional needs while they function." Optimus continued when the cheering calmed down. "Kindled from the Allspark or from a mech, every Cybertronian should begin and end their functioning under his gaze."

More cheering, and Jazz shifted his attention to the one creation he had managed to carry to term, the reason Prime had taken other lovers to kindle with. She was small relative to her co-rulers, though she was still one of the larger mechs functioning. Her spark was a brilliant gold and red fractal he never tired of watching grow strong from the near-fatal event for both of them that had been her separation. His third creation with Optimus, the only surviving one and the last he'd ever carry. Even with all the healing Prime could do, with the bond they had and hundreds of vorns after his last Ops mission, Jazz's spark was still too damaged to support a new spark.

He couldn't decide if he was proud that she was to take his place as Lord High Protector for her half brother or to grieve that it would cost her anything resembling the carefree life his status and wealth could have otherwise provided.

"Welcome Skysong, Rodimus Prime's Lord High Protector, the Defender of Primus," Optimus spoke as the sleek combat Aerial with razor-edged, swept silver wings and deep red and blue flames across her chassis glided forward with all the natural predatory grace of a Seeker. It was difficult to miss the resonate rumbling of powerful engines as the Seekers and Aerials present greeted her with all the subtle desire of a neutron grenade.

Jazz smiled slightly. It had been that way even in her sparkling frame. She was quiet the looker and had the fire in her spark to stand up for herself against unwanted courters, be it for friendship or romance. That only made her all the more desirable to many, but Seekers were particularly persistent, not caring to recognize the bond with Rodimus and Boomer as important. They saw it for what it was, a political safeguard, not realizing that the three had already chosen to bond before it was brought up that they should.

Her wings flared up and wide at the greeting, her powerful engines rumbling in reply to her frame-kin. She was everything they respected; sleek, fast, agile, intelligent, aggressive, deadly and beautiful. Now she has rank to spare to make her all the more attractive a sire.

At a small signal from Prime, she retracted the reflective visor to display the rich green optics of her carrier and the battle mask of her sire to show just how attractive she was. A frame designed for war, but a visage designed by an artist.

"It will be her duty to protect all our kind, but more, it is her duty to oversee the kindling, training, deployment and end of every warrior under her command," Optimus spoke when the greeting finally settled down, only to set off another round, this time from the warriors as they greeted and cheered the rights of the most important mech in their functioning.

He waited patiently for the roaring to calm down, still all too familiar with warriors despite the three hundred vorns of peace. It was almost always best to let them get the excess energy out of their systems than try to quiet them early. Jazz had no doubt that seeing his creation basking in attention of her followers was part of Optimus' pause as well. They both indulged her greatly.

Eventually he raised his hands and silence descends once more.

"After much debate and study, it has been decided that a the rulers of Cybertron should be a triad. The social forces that neither Prime nor Protector were meant to tend to played a significant role in beginning the war. Thus from here on there shall be a Lord Cantor, the Voice of Primus. This mech will be responsible for ensuring that every mech knows their history, the songs of Primus and the Primes. The Cantor's function is to ensure that no mech looses touch with their importance, no matter how menial their job. They will also record and create new songs for following generations to sing.

"Welcome the first Lord Cantor of Cybertron, Boomer," Optimus Prime roared, demanding with all he was that the people accept the symbiot host as one of their rulers.


End file.
